


then you have me

by orphan_account



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, basically just jurdan doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically jurdan being horny and jealous. this is from tumblr and the prompt was "smutty jurdan surprised at how good they fuck together"





	then you have me

Jude was watching her husband stick his tongue down some faeries throat. The fae’s leg was wrapped around his hip and she knew things were about to get out of hand.  _Gods above_  she hated revels. Especially when Cardan had too much wine. Cardan had never understood the word ‘inhibitions’. 

 

When the female goes for Cardan’s breeches she decides to take action. She grabs a  _very_  drunk Cardan by the scruff of his collar and hauls him bodily away from the little bitch. They’re inside the palace now, and away from the crowd. 

 

Cardan is breathless, his lips are tinged pink from the wine he’s been drinking all night and they’re kiss-swollen. 

 

Jude is breathing just as heavily as him, she knows that this is marriage in name only and Cardan owes her no physical loyalty. Just when she thinks he will go back to the female his lips curl into a smirk. 

 

“You’re jealous Jude.” 

 

“I was preventing you from making an even bigger ass of yourself than usual.” 

 

His smirk only grows. 

 

“You wanted to be her,” he’s leading her and she’s always been tied to him. 

 

Jude tries to make her face blank but only manages an impressive snarl. Somehow they’re standing only a hairsbreadth apart. She can feel his overly warm body and the smell of his favorite red wine on his breath. 

 

“You wanted my mouth on yours, you wanted to be underneath me.” He tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear and lets his lips ghost over the shell of her ear. “You want me inside of you.”

 

“You were trying to make me jealous,” it was a statement, not a question. 

 

He catches her chin between his fingers and looks her dead in the eye, “Tell me you don’t want it.” 

 

Gods help her, she can’t say that, she rips her chin from his grasp and kisses him savagely on the lips. His wine sloshes out the cup and she pins him to the wall. Their kisses are fast, brutal and all-consuming. He is everywhere, and she cannot get enough. He opens his mouth to her and she takes his wine glass and throws it so she can pin his hands over his head. She does this without breaking the kiss. 

 

He is the first to let out a moan and for her, that’s a victory. She begins devesting him of his clothes, marveling at his lithe yet muscular body. He is obviously enjoying this as much as she is, the proof is there for anyone to see. 

 

When she comes to his breeches she’s unprepared for him to turn the tables on her and flip them, so her hips are being harshly pushed into the marble wall and the dress she wore to the revel is being quickly pushed up her thighs. She loves seeing him like this like there’s nowhere else in the world that he’d rather be, no one he wants to be closer to. Her legs wrap around him effortlessly and she hasn’t even thought of certain precautions. 

 

Cardan pushes her underwear to one side and tortures her with attention in her most sensitive place. Neither one of them have given much thought to the fact that they are in the middle of the palace, not even in Cardan’s rooms. They could be discovered at any moment. Jude bites her lip until it bleeds when he slips a finger inside her. Her head smacks against the marble and she just couldn’t give less of a damn. “Cardan, gods above,  _more_.” 

 

Cardan slides another finger inside her and he groans, “My Queen,  _my wife_ , you are mine to corrupt.” He pulls as series of filthy moans from her, Cardan is clearly enjoying himself. He tugged down the neckline of her dress with his teeth. She is not wearing a bra, and she’s thankful for it. “Do you have any idea how much I love these?” 

 

“ _Cardan_. Don’t tease.” 

 

His breeches drop to his knees and he enters her with one powerful thrust of her hips. They both gasp at the same time and she digs her fingers into the supple flesh of his shoulder, “ _Do not_  fuck me like I‘m your wife.” 

 

So Cardan uses her body as he would if she were just another fae. She knows she will have bruises in the morning, she does not care. His strokes are so bone shatteringly deep she knows she’s leaving marks on him and that’s fine. It was time she staked her claim. He’s filling her, every inch over her and she can’t help but arch her back, goddamn he is everything. Her vision darkens at the edges as she comes closer and closer to the precipice. His thrusts are becoming erratic and she wants more, always more.

 

“Jude, Jude, oh my gods, Jude!” Cardan cries out as he spills into her and their hearts beat in time with each other as she screams his name for the whole revel to hear. 

 

Cardan rocks his hips a few times more as she milks him dry. His head falls on her shoulder, both their breathing is labored she feels like she just ran a mile. Eventually, they pull themselves apart and correct their clothing. 

 

Jude is starting to wonder if this meant anything to him when he says, “I don’t ever want to be with anyone else, I want you, forever.” 

 

“Were you surprised at how well we fuck together?” She asks bluntly. 

 

“No-” 

 

“You were.” 

 

“Ok, maybe a little,” he presses a lingering kiss to her lips. “I want you by my side.” 

 

“Then you have me.” 

 

 


End file.
